


delicate transitions

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Fantasizing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, POV Stiles, Realization, TA Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: If Stiles was honest he was shocked as shit when his hot and smart TA with a sharp-witted, dry sense of humor and a model's body agreed to go out with him.  He felt like his lips were tripping over themselves to get the words out but he must have made some sort of sense because Derek ducked his head with a smile and agreed.





	delicate transitions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23, whee! This one has less masturbation in it than other things I've written but it fits for the story.

If Stiles was honest he was shocked as shit when his hot and smart TA with a sharp-witted, dry sense of humor and a model's body agreed to go out with him. Stiles waited until the final exam was over and intercepted Derek on his way to deliver the test booklets to the professor. He felt like his lips were tripping over themselves to get the words out but he must have made some sort of sense because Derek ducked his head with a smile and agreed. 

Stiles felt like following up with, “What? Really?” but instead aimed for casual and asked for Derek’s cell number. Derek didn’t hesitate before handing his phone over for Stiles to program in himself since Derek was still holding the exams. Stiles quickly put his info in Derek’s contacts and texted himself.

Two days later they met for drinks which led to a couple fun-spirited games of pool that segued to Stiles wrapping his arms around Derek to line up a shot that naturally progressed to Derek grinding back against Stiles’ growing hard on and ended with sloppy handjobs in the bar bathroom.

A day after that, months of Stiles lusting after his TA paid off and Erica from the row behind him _so_ owed him $20 that Derek was unbelievable in bed. Stiles came twice before they even reached Derek’s bedroom _and_ he made breakfast the next morning before Stiles did a very proud walk of shame home. 

In the month since the semester ended Stiles and Derek had gotten off everywhere and anywhere. Stiles saw each of their encounters as a challenge and was constantly looking for a dark corner or private bathroom--or public ones, in a particularly daring rendezvous at the mall after a pitstop to buy condoms and a couple other necessities. 

Stiles loved wrapping his spit-slick hand around Derek and watching his eyes roll back and his bunny teeth bite down on his lower lip to keep from moaning in the middle of a movie. Or how sometimes his thick black-framed glasses would fog up when Stiles sank to his knees in front of Derek in an alley. One particular occasion Stiles was quite proud of was getting Derek off in the five minutes before the office time for one of the other TAs Derek shared the space with. Derek had time to zip himself up and Stiles was still licking his fingers off when Derek’s office mate walked in and waved at them, all smiles.

A month of the hottest sex Stiles ever dreamed of with a guy so hot he couldn’t even bring himself to fantasize about because he couldn’t make up someone like Derek in his wildest dreams. He was coasting on the high of it, waiting for the ride to come to an end but hoping they’d keep things up through the summer until school started again. Stiles figured someone else would come along who was better suited for Derek and he’d go back to being a lowly undergrad and live off his memories for a good, long time.

That’s why Stiles never passed up any invitation from Derek unless Scott had time off on the weekends from his job. Scott got why Stiles was spending so much time with Derek, though. They met once, by accident, when Derek arrived early to Stiles’ apartment as Scott was leaving for a date with Kira. Stiles couldn’t bear to watch the two halves of his life slip together so easily and so he busied himself with cleaning up while they chatted until Scott moved to leave.

Before he ducked out he caught Stiles’ attention behind Derek’s back and gave him two big thumbs up. Stiles nodded but felt a lump rise in his throat because he would love to have everyone over for a potluck or game night and sit pressed against Derek late into the night, once they got their asses beat at Trivial Pursuit by Lydia and whoever was lucky enough to be Lydia’s partner. Derek would probably turn out to be a secret brainiac and be able to challenge Lydia for a runoff while the rest of their friends watched with baited breath because maybe, for once, Lydia wouldn’t be far and away the winner.

He’d see them all out for the night and sigh as the door closed, letting his eyes drift shut as Derek’s arms wound around his waist and convinced him to come to bed instead of staying up to clean because they could do it in the morning and then spend all day on the couch watching Netflix. Order pizza and go back to bed early enough to spend three hours cuddling under the covers before drifting off to sleep tangled up in each other. 

Derek asked Stiles if anything was wrong as the fantasy faded away in his mind and he shook his head instead, winked and licked his lips and crooked his finger for Derek to follow him to the bedroom. He instead covered up those thoughts with feelings and rimmed Derek for almost an hour, until he was writhing on the bed under Stiles’ body and begging to be fucked. 

That’s the memory that Stiles could take with him when it was all over.

On a random Tuesday in July Stiles texted Derek and was invited over to his apartment to watch the game. Stiles grinned because usually “the game” meant someone was going to end up on their knees, or maybe both of them.

He showed up to Derek’s with a six-pack of beer and a large pizza. Derek greeted him at the door with a wide smile and a long, slow kiss that promised more. They sat down on the couch together, arms and legs pressed together, with napkins and little else. They managed to polish off over half the slices before Derek sat back with a groan, eyes locked on the TV.

To Derek’s left Stiles watched him and how the light from the screen reflected off his light hazel eyes. He hadn’t shaved in a few days so his beard was getting a bit unruly in places but Stiles didn’t mind because he knew how it felt between his legs and on his ass when Derek taunted him with it. His hair was flat on one side as if he had a short nap before Stiles got there and it made him look adorable. 

Stiles registered this as something he’d think of in the dark of night when he allowed himself the time and room to imagine more between them and frowned. He didn’t want something else crowding into his memory and pushing out what this was between them for what never would be. So he wrapped his hand around the back of Derek’s head and tilted it toward him as he leaned in to kiss Derek fully, tongue immediately seeking out the heat of Derek’s mouth.

Derek kissed back, his body slowly shifting toward Stiles, but then a loud cheer from the fans on screen erupted and he jerked away to stare at the TV, pumping his fist in the air in a silent cheer. Stiles sat back and watched the celebration in the stadium, as well as in front of him. Derek still had a hand on Stiles’ knee and was rubbing it absently but his attention was fully focused on baseball.

Stiles tried again a few minutes later. He turned to face Derek and buried his face in his neck, kissing up and down the column of his neck from ear to collarbone. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ back and scrunched down some on the couch so Stiles cuddled into Derek’s side.

After fifteen minutes of watching Derek watch baseball Stiles grew restless. He slowly extricated himself from Derek’s side and noticed how Derek didn’t react at all; instead, he leaned forward on the couch, eyes scrutinizing each play. Stiles played with the string for his hoodie, then let his hands drop down to the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing for easy access.

He slipped them down enough to gently stroke his cock and got it half-hard as he studied Derek’s profile and the planes of his face. He hoped Derek would feel Stiles’ eyes on him or notice he was jerking off but Derek was too engrossed in the game. He cleared his throat with such emphasis that Derek finally glanced over at Stiles and gave him a half smile when he saw Stiles jerking himself off. He leaned in and kissed Stiles--no.

He gave him a peck on the lips and turned back to the TV. Stiles frowned and pulled his pants back up with a sigh. “Seriously?” he grumbled.

Derek caught that and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “You okay?”

Stiles shrugged. “Just thought when you asked me over we were gonna do something.”

“We are,” Derek replied easily, nodding to the TV. “I asked you over to watch the game. You love baseball, right?”

Stiles paused for a moment, then nodded. He didn’t remember them discussing favorite sports or anything but maybe it came up during a post-coital recovery. But it didn’t explain why they weren’t doing anything else while the game was on. “This is all we’re gonna do?” Stiles asked, confused.

“We can watch a movie instead if you want,” Derek offered. “Or we could go get some ice cream, didn’t you want to try that fancy artisan place that just opened?”

Stiles squinted at Derek as he tried to calm down inside, feeling that familiar feeling when Scott and Derek met rise again. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of Derek because that would be the worst possible way to end this evening.

Especially since it seemed that Derek was finally ready to end this thing between them.

“Nah, that’s okay. You've obviously got your night planned out so I’ll get out of your hair,” Stiles said instead, tone overly light and cheery. He got up and started to grab his wallet and phone from the coffee table but Derek’s hand shot out to grab him by the arm and hold him back while he muted the game.

“What are you talking about? Don’t you want to hang out?” Derek asked, clearly confused.

“I did but you’re into the game so… it’s fine!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Did I piss you off? Do you hate the teams or something? I know it’s not a Mets game but--”

“Why do you keep going on about baseball?” Stiles burst out. “Why’d you even invite me over to watch this if we weren’t gonna fuck?”

Derek winced as if he’d been slapped and dropped his hand from Stiles’ arm. “Wow. Okay.” He said quietly. “I didn’t think you… never mind.”

“What?” Stiles pressed. “Did think I what?”

“That you were just in this for sex!” 

Stiles’ mouth dropped open while Derek stared at the floor with his lips pressed together as his words hung in the air between them. Stiles dropped into the cushy armchair he generally avoided because it was difficult to get out of. 

“I hate this chair,” he whispered and Derek looked up at him like he’d grown a second head.

“What?”

“I know to avoid this chair because I don’t like it. It sinks too much and I have to practically roll myself out of it to get out,” Stiles explained slowly.

“What does that have to do with us?” Derek asked frustratedly.

“I didn’t know there was an ‘us’,” Stiles confessed.

Derek gave Stiles a slow blink. “What the hell have we been doing since you asked me out, then?”

“Sex! I thought I asked you for _sex_ ,” Stiles cried, gesturing between them.

“So… you didn’t want to date me?” Derek sounded hurt and Stiles tried to surge forward but he couldn’t make it out of the chair so he settled for reaching out to pull himself up closer by hanging on to the coffee table.

“Ideally, yes. But there’s no way that would have happened so I figured I’d see if you wanted something with no strings attached,” Stiles explained. “There’s no way someone like you would go for someone like me.”

“That’s fucked up because I’ve _been_ with you all this time,” Derek shot back. “You flirted with me all semester!”

“I did not!” Stiles said indignantly. “Well, not on purpose. Much. I mean, okay. Yeah, I was but only near the end of the semester when I thought I might stand a chance with you _once_.”

“But all the times you challenged me in class and wrote those snarky notes on your papers,” Derek brought up.

“I’m a devil’s advocate kind of guy,” Stiles waved his hand dismissively, then pointed at Derek. “You purposely brought up some things, knowing I’d take the bait and argue with you!”

Derek’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head a bit. “I liked debating with you,” he said with a shrug. 

Stiles was quiet for a long moment as he tried to reframe the past month with Derek. “So… you’ve thought we were together this whole time and I thought we were only having sex.”

“Why would you think that’s all I wanted?” Derek asked incredulously, sliding down the couch toward Stiles.

“Oh, come on. You’re so out of my league!” Stiles laughed, proud of how it was only a little derisive.

Derek snorted. “That’s funny because I thought the same thing about you.”

“Fuck off,” Stiles grumbled but Derek reached out and interlaced his fingers with Stiles’.

“Since I thought we’ve been together this whole time but you didn’t get the memo I guess that means we haven’t been on an official date,” Derek started quietly,

Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand lightly. “We went to the movies a couple weeks ago!”

“You blew me twice and I missed most of the twist so I don’t know if that counts,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles rolled his eyes but he was grinning. “I mean, if you want to get _technical_ about it I guess we haven’t had our first date. Officially.”

“Stiles Stilinski,” Derek began in a very official tone. “I want to take you out to dinner and a movie and have an awkward kiss on your doorstep and get a promise that you’ll call me the next day.”

Stiles leaned forward as much as the chair would allow and Derek closed the gap between them so their heads almost brushed. “Does that mean I can still stay over tonight and blow you once the game is over?”

Derek’s eyes seemed to cloud for a second but then he shook his head and laughed loudly, wide grin reaching all the way to his eyes. “I think something can be arranged.”


End file.
